


Hermit Crabs

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other, i got bored honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A LaFerry fic literally no one asked for. Based off of "You’re the RA and you’re trying to bust me for having hermit crabs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermit Crabs

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to okay. consider the start like very early season one, maybe before or around the first episode? also i know nothing about hermit crabs so im looking at this website as i go along

Okay, so, maybe LaFontaine could admit that trying to raise three baby crabs in their dorm room wasn’t the best idea. They had been pretty lonely with their single room, and despite having Perry over their shoulder almost every second of each day, they decided they wanted to get a pet. Or three.

A recent trip on a wondrous tropical vacation before the start of the year and trip to the beach later, LaFontaine wanted a hermit crab. Sat in the shade of large trees on the beach (they burned too easily to risk much sun exposure), they picked up and or looked at every specimen that roamed near. More often than not, they saw some type of crab skitter across the sand. Two months later, they were sneaking a series of boxes through the dorm up to their room, praying internally that Perry didn’t show up. They loved Perr to death, imagined their whole life with her, but they knew Perry loved the rules too much to approve of the illicit activity.

They struggled slightly with getting the large tank up to their room, but after getting every heat lamp, humidifier, small habitat and food and water container set up on or around the large amount of sand that filled the tank, everything was finally finished.

LaFontaine made sure everything was set up properly before heading off to their classes, closing the door behind them and hoping that no one decided to take a quick trip into their room.

After a tiring day of classes, Laf returned to the room, Perry in tow. Perry was babbling about something, some weird new students who seemed to know the Dean a little too well and who didn’t seem to eat very often, but LaFontaine wasn’t listening. They were too nervous that Perry would end up forcing her way into their room and seeing the hermit crab habitat. They reached the door and stopped, turning to Perry.

“- but I think they just have a hemoglobin deficiency. Right? I think so-”

“Perr. I’m sure I probably disagree with whatever you just said, but I’m really tired and busy right now. I’ll text you okay?”

Perry straighten up a little, cocking her head slightly, squeaking out a slight “oh okay, sure” before turning and making her way down the hall to her dorm.

Laf let out a sigh of relief they didn’t know they were holding and slipped into their room.

__________________

The second time was about a week later. It was late at night and Laf and Perry trudged back to their building, exhausted from a tiring night of Laura’s “we’ve got to find the missing girls” mission. They walked close, too tired to pretend that they weren’t as close as they were. They reached the last stretch of the hallway where their rooms were, and Laf became more and more nervous.

“What do you say we change into our pajamas, crawl in bed, and put on whatever you want to watch on Netflix?” Perry suggested. LaFontaine grinned and nodded. Perry blushed and looked around the empty hall before reaching down and lacing their fingers. Perry started to lead them further down the hall toward LaFontaine’s room. Laf froze in place, causing Perry to pause and turn back to them. Laf quickly offered up a smile and tilted their head.

“Why don’t we stay in your room tonight? I know your bed is a little smaller, but my room is an absolute mess,” they suggested. 

“Oh, honey, it’s sweet of you to think of me, but frankly, I’m too tired to think about the possible disaster that is your room. I just want to crawl in bed, cuddle into you, and fall asleep while watching Sense8. Okay?” Perry pulled on their hand, attempting to lead them back to Lafontaine’s room. But the thought of being forced to give up their precious baby hermit crabs, promptly named after the Powerpuff Girls (don’t judge them) was too awful. They pulled back on Perry’s hand and pulled her close, deciding that they needed to play dirty.

LaFontaine smirked and Perry blushed. They reached up a hand and tucked a strand of curly red hair behind her ear, leaving their hand caressing her cheek, the air between them warming. LaFontaine glanced into Perry’s eyes, then down at her lips, then back to her eyes, the both of them making triangles across the other’s face. LaFontaine tilted their head slightly, and bit their lip.

“Come on Per.. let’s just go to bed,” they husked. Perry somehow blushed harder, finally nodding and allowing LaFontaine to pull her into the room.

 _Crisis averted,_  they thought to themselves as their lips finally met Perry’s and all thoughts of hermit crabs faded from their mind.

__________________

LaFontaine could have sworn that three was a lucky number. After all, they had three little crabs. But three weeks after getting the little crabs, LaFontaine was caught.

The sirens blared throughout the campus and students filed by the bunches to wherever the Dean had them meet so she could yell at all of them for Laura’s videos and other situations. After an over exaggerated speech that ended in salted herring being thrown onto all of them, the students made their way back to their dorms. Having lost Perry somewhere in the crowd of annoyed students, Laf made their way back to their room. They climbed the stairs tiredly, their feet dragging with every step.

They finally reached their room and was about to push the door open when they heard a noise from the other side. They paused and cautiously pressed their ear to the door. They heard a familiar voice, and sagged in defeat when they realized it was Perry.

 _I’ll definitely have to give them up now,_ they thought, dismayed. They took a breath and pushed the door open, ready to get their head bit off. They stepped in and Perry swung around, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. LaFontaine swooped their head in shame, a hand coming up to rub at the back of their neck guiltily.

“Perry, look, I can-”

“You can explain? Can you really? Can you really explain to me why you’ve been hiding hermit crabs in your room Susan?” Perry snapped.

LaFontaine’s heart strung.  _Susan_. It rang in their ears. Their face heated up but they tried to brush it off. _Perry’s not ready for that conversation yet. She wouldn’t understand,_ they told themselves. They took a breath and a step forward.

“Come on Per, they’re just little crabs. They don’t do much. They like playing with their little plastic toys, and sometimes they eat the coral or dried choya wood they have in there. And they don’t pinch very often. You just have to be careful with them.” LaFontaine knew half way through their reasoning that Perry wasn’t listening. She had rolled her eyes and half turned back to the crabs. One of them was in a half log, one was skittering across the sand to a larger shell, and the other was crawling out of the water.

Perry huffed and turned back to Laf, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Yes, they’re very cute and all,” she replied, “but you know I can’t allow these in the dorms. You have to get rid of them.”

Perry crossed her arms and nodded once, probably reaffirming what she said to herself. LaFontaine pouted and dropped their head. They risked a glance back up at Perry. They knew Perry was a sucker for their pouting. It always got them whatever they wanted.

“Stop that,” Perry demanded. Laf seemed to pout harder. Perry shook her head. “No, Susan.” LaFontaine flinched involuntarily. The name stung, and tears welled in their eyes without their permission. Their eyebrows furrowed even further and they jut their lip out a little more. Perry frowned, her resolve quickly chipping away, and LaFontaine knew they had her in their grips. They took another step forward, tilting their head a little.

“Come on Perr..” they pouted. “It can be our little family.”

They knew it was a stretch, but Perry had always loved playing family. Perry was always the mommy, and Laf was always the daddy, and their children were whatever dolls or stuffed animals or pets that happened to be near by.

Perry sighed, fighting a smile that hinted at her lips. And LaFontaine knew that they had won. Perry turned to the tank and Laf shuffled up next to her. They watched as one of the crabs climbed from it’s shell and into a new one.

“What are their names?” Perry asked. LaFontaine blushed and dropped their head a little.

“… Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup…” they admitted. Perry sighed and shook her head.

“Okay sweetie,” she replied. She turned and made her way to the door, pausing and glancing back. “This stays between us, okay?”

LaFontaine smiled and quickly nodded. Perry nodded to herself and stepped out the door. LaFontaine sighed and dropped down onto their bed, smiling to themselves.  _I guess three is a lucky number,_  they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????? i honestly don’t know here you go enjoy


End file.
